Faux Semblants
by Edelwanna
Summary: Une semaine après la trève de Noël, nos deux protagonistes... pardon, antagonistes... sont de nouveau à couteaux tirés. Un jour. Deux journées. Une victime. Et une soirée pleine de surprises jusqu'au douxième coup de minuit. Rapprochement TruJack


Hello, changement de registre total ! Voici un OS assez long (comme j'en ai l'habitude - ça a dû en décourager plus d'un mais tant pis, j'aime trop entrer dans les détails) sur une série que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui a malheureusement été annulée parce que les Américains ne savent pas apprécier autre chose que les classiques combats du « Bien contre le Mal ». Les événements semblaient être répétitifs au départ, mais l'arrivée du personnage de Jack Harper avait changé la donne. Malheureusement, les producteurs n'ont pas laissé à la série le temps de trouver son public. Résultat, Tru Calling s'est arrêtée au sixième épisode de la saison 2 ; nous ne saurons jamais la fin, alors les fans ont pris le relais dans leurs écrits... mais il y en a trop peu ! Même chez les anglophones...

Pour ma part, cette fic peut être vue comme le 7ème épisode de la deuxième saison, avec un rapprochement entre Tru et Jack. Eh oui, quand il y a des opposés, j'essaie toujours de les caser ensemble lol ! Ne vous attendez pas à énormément de choses, en effet, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, j'aime rendre les choses crédibles... les amener en faisant en sorte que ce soit naturel et dans l'esprit de la série... Cette fic s'adresse aux fans qui auraient aimé comme moi que l'aventure Tru Calling se poursuive ; j'ai fait de mon mieux pour respecter les personnalités de chacun.

L'OS se déroule une semaine après le dernier épisode, c'est à dire lors de la journée du 31 décembre, il y a donc quelques allusions à cet épisode.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Tru Calling_

**Faux-Semblants**

* * *

o

o

o

_BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP __**BAM !**_

Encore un geste maladroit. Ca faisait combien de réveils déjà, que Tru cassait en moins de deux ans ? Une bonne vingtaine au moins. Depuis que la jeune femme possédait ce don, celui de revivre les journées pour sauver la vie des gens, les matins étaient souvent stressants… et les réveils en pâtissaient.

Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais. Non, pas d'âme innocente à sauver, mais une journée chargée. 31 décembre. Le dernier jour de l'année et le jour où tout le monde se prépare à fêter comme il se doit le nouvel an.

Tru se leva, encore endormie. Au programme de la journée : matinée de shopping. Son père, Richard Davies, avocat de renom, organisait une soirée pour la Saint Sylvestre, avec tous ses amis haut placés, et naturellement, il souhaitait que Tru et Harrison soient de la partie. Tru projetait d'emmener son petit ami Jensen. Avec lui et Harrison auprès d'elle, la soirée ne serait pas trop ennuyeuse. Le hic dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Entre la morgue, Jensen et sa double vie, Tru n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour elle. Ainsi, elle avait pris sa journée pour partir en quête d'une robe décente. Deuxième hic : pour ce genre de choses, on ne s'y prend pas un 31 décembre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Le reste de la journée serait de plus beaucoup plus agréable car elle et Jensen devaient se voir pour un déjeuner en tête-à-tête et un après-midi… plein de tendresse.

Pas de retour dans le temps, et surtout pas de Jack dans les parages. Rien que cette pensée la mit de bonne humeur.

Elle déchanta vite lorsqu'elle se mit à faire les boutiques de New York. Les magasins de vêtements de soirée avaient été dévalisés, même ceux de location. Et ce qui restait était soit horrible, soit hors de prix.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne vous reste pas quelque chose, même à louer ? demandait la jeune femme.

- Nous sommes désolés Mademoiselle, mais tout est réservé ou acheté depuis déjà une semaine, lui répondait-on à chaque fois.

Après deux heures d'allers et retours, Tru tomba sur une boutique où il restait encore quelques modèles potables. Pas exceptionnels mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Après une demi-heure d'essayage, elle repartit avec une robe sous le bras, soigneusement empaquetée. Ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait rêvé, mais ça ferait plaisir à son père et contenterait les adeptes de la charte des bonnes manières.

Comme elle avait un peu de temps devant elle, elle passa voir Davis à la morgue.

- Alors pas de cadavre à sauver aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en poussant la porte.

- C'est calme, répondit Davis. En général, les meurtres sont rares la veille du Nouvel An. Par contre les suicides sont plus fréquents. Ce sont en général des personnes qui ne supportent pas de passer une telle fête toutes seules, les actes ont souvent lieu entre 22h et minuit…

- Merci, ça me rassure, ironisa Tru, en posant son paquet sur le bureau.

- C'est quoi ? demanda son patron, en désignant l'objet.

- Une robe pour ce soir, dit Tru, d'un ton nonchalant.

Devant le regard surpris de Davis, elle poursuivit :

- Ça ne m'enchante pas d'y aller ; les amis de papa sont un peu comme lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Quelle couleur ?

- Quoi ?

- La robe… elle est de quelle couleur ?

- Verte…

- Ah…

- Qu'est-ce que ce « ah » insinue ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Rien, répondit Davis précipitamment. Je me disais juste que le vert n'est pas… ce qui te va le mieux… Ahrem... Oublie…

Tru comprenait décidément pourquoi Davis n'avait pas de succès auprès des femmes !

- Bon, fit-elle, si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je vais rejoindre Jensen. Si jamais il y a un problème, tu m'appelles ok ? Et…sinon… tu vas rester ici ce soir ?

- Oui…pourquoi ?

- Ben je me disais que c'est pas super cool d'être seul la nuit de la Saint Sylvestre, surtout dans une morgue. Tu n'as rien prévu avec Carrie ?

- Non, elle est chez de la famille à Boston… et puis j'ai l'habitude.

- Oui, mais en général, il y a des morts pour te tenir compagnie, dit Tru.

- Oui, mais ils ne me parlent pas, à moi…

Tru eut un sourire, et après lui avoir souhaité un bon réveillon malgré tout, elle alla retrouver Jensen dans un petit restaurant pour leur déjeuner en tête-à-tête.

- Désolée, je suis en retard ! s'excusa Tru, en l'embrassant.

- L'important c'est que tu sois là, dit Jensen. Je ne compte plus les fois où tu as décommandé nos rendez-vous pour un travail urgent à la morgue.

- Ça n'arrivera pas cette fois, dit Tru en souriant. Davis est tout seul, mais c'est plutôt calme. Et puis si jamais un corps arrive, il peut s'en occuper sans moi.

Ils commandèrent un menu spécial « Nouvel An » et passèrent plus de deux heures à le savourer, et à discuter de tout et de rien.

- Et pour la soirée ce soir ? Nous sommes censés y être à quelle heure ? demanda Jensen.

Entre deux cuillerées de glace à la fraise, Tru réussit à articuler :

- Oh tu sais, mon père m'a dit à 19h, mais on peut arriver à 19h01, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Parce qu'on pourrait arriver en retard ? demanda Jensen.

- Et bien… tout dépend de la manière dont on passe l'après-midi... fit Tru d'une voix mystérieuse.

Une invitation claire, et qui se solda rapidement par le paiement de l'addition et un retour précipité à l'appartement de Tru. Les deux tourtereaux y passèrent leur premier moment intime pendant le restant de l'après-midi, puis la jeune femme décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se prépare.

La robe qu'elle avait choisie n'était pas une merveille ; elle était de couleur verte, à bretelles fines. Quelques perles ornaient le haut du bustier, qui mettait ses formes en valeur. La robe se fermait dans le dos grâce à une discrète fermeture-éclair. Une robe simple pour une soirée qu'elle voulait simple.

Tru choisit de ramener ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés au-dessus de sa nuque, en les attachant avec une barrette et en prenant le soin de laisser quelques mèches libres. Enfin, elle se maquilla légèrement. Et là dans le miroir, elle remarqua quelque chose : un accroc dans le bas de sa robe, qui touchait le sol. Pas bien méchant, mais assez voyant. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour ne pas remarquer ça plus tôt. Il était trop tard à présent.

- Tru ?

C'était Jensen qui venait de revenir, portant un costume bleu sombre. Lorsqu'il la vit, il réprima un « O » d'admiration.

- Il ne restait que ça, dit Tru, gênée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été alors si tu t'y étais prise la semaine dernière ! s'exclama Jensen. Tu es magnifique Tru.

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, et tous deux se rendirent sur le lieu de la fête. La société d'avocats qui employait Richard Davies n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Grande salle, buffet, bar, jeux, et même piscine extérieure pour combler les invités, plus les traditionnelles banderoles du nouvel an et les serpentins.

Tru et Jensen accostèrent Richard, en pleine discussion d'affaires.

- Ah Tru, tu es là, fit-il. Mon Dieu, ce que tu es jolie ce soir !

- Papa, dit Tru avec le sourire, tu te souviens de Jensen. Vous avez fait connaissance lors du réveillon de Noël la semaine dernière.

- Bien sûr, dit Richard en allant serrer la main du jeune homme, très heureux de vous revoir…

- Moi de même, Monsieur.

- Au fait, Jordan est ici ? demanda Tru.

- Non, répondit son père. Elle a préféré passer la soirée avec des amis, tu connais Jordan, elle déteste les mondanités…

- Oh… Et Harrison ?

- Je ne l'ai pas encore vu mais je suppose qu'il ne va pas tarder. La ponctualité n'est pas une des ses vertus… Excuse-moi Tru, je dois discuter d'affaires importantes. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

- Oui…bien sûr…

Tru et Jensen s'éloignèrent.

- Ton père est toujours comme ça ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Seulement quand il y a des avocats autour de lui, soupira Tru. Le reste du temps, pour le peu qu'on le voit, il est à peu près normal…

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent vers l'énorme buffet.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient fait dans la demi-mesure, commenta Tru.

- Et ben ça alors ! s'écria une voix. Tru ! Quelle surprise !

La jeune femme se retourna et son visage changea aussitôt d'expression.

- Jack…

Son rival était bien là, dans un élégant smoking noir, une coupe de champagne dans la main.

- Laisse-moi deviner Tru : à en juger ton regard, tu es ravie de me voir, ironisa-t-il. Jensen, content de vous rencontrer à nouveau…

Il serra la main du petit ami de Tru.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda cette dernière, non sans une pointe de colère.

Et dire que pour une journée, elle avait réussi à le chasser de son esprit !

- Ma foi, ton père est un homme bien sympathique, dit Jack. Je pense qu'on a eu un bon feeling lors du réveillon la semaine dernière, ce qui explique ma présence ici.

- En tout cas, ne t'avise pas de me gâcher cette soirée ! gronda Tru.

- L'idée ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit, répliqua Jack avec cynisme.

Il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner, mais se ravisa, et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Tru, et plus particulièrement sa robe.

- Il y a un accroc sur ta robe Tru, constata-t-il, en faisant un signe du doigt.

- Tu n'es pas aveugle… Bon point... ironisa la jeune femme.

- Et le vert n'est vraiment pas ce qui te va le mieux, acheva-t-il, feignant une moue de déception.

Tru fut excédée. C'était la deuxième remarque sur sa robe aujourd'hui, et celle-ci ne venait pas de quelqu'un qu'elle portait dans son cœur. Après un silence gêné, pendant lequel Jack s'amusa du visage déconfit de Tru, il leur lança un « Bonne soirée ! » avant de s'éloigner dans la foule des invités.

- C'est quoi le problème entre vous deux ? demanda Jensen, en se tournant vers Tru.

- Oh rien… c'est juste que nous sommes complètement différents… Tu sais, je devrais peut-être appeler Harrison, son retard commence à m'inquiéter…

Et la présence de Jack Harper n'était pas là pour la rassurer !

Jensen hocha la tête, s'éloigna de quelques pas, pendant que Tru composait le numéro de téléphone de son frère.

_- Allô… _entendit-elle.

- Je suis contente de t'entendre Harrison, dit Tru soulagée ; tout le monde s'inquiète de ton retard ici… J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de ne pas être là…

_- Désolé Tru, mais je crois que je vais passer le réveillon tout seul…et sans mes meubles._

- Comment ça ?

_- Ben tu sais, je comptais emménager dans le cadeau de Noël de Papa _**(1)**_ aujourd'hui, mais le camion de déménagement n'est toujours pas là. Quand même, c'est pas bien compliqué de transférer des meubles d'un point A à un point B…_

- Et ça fait longtemps que tu attends ?

_- Ouais deux heures, et ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs. J'ai appelé la boîte, mais personne ne répond ; je commence à me dire que je me suis fait avoir… Je suis pas bien riche, mais ça représente quand même un paquet de fric…_

- Peut-être que la camion est coincé dans un embouteillage, suggéra Tru, sans trop de conviction.

_- Tu rigoles ! Y'a personne à cette heure-ci dans les rues, tout le monde est chez lui à faire la fête alors que moi je suis tout seul dans mon appart' tout neuf, mais vide... et à attendre…_

- OK Harrison, si tu veux je passe et…

_- Nan Tru, t'occupes pas de moi et profite de la soirée ; en plus, Jensen risquerait de ne pas apprécier…_

- Mais je peux demander à Papa de…

_- Tru, je ne veux pas que Papa soit au courant… attends il m'a offert cet appart', j'ai pas envie qu'il s'imagine que je suis incapable de le gérer tout seul…_

- Bon…comme tu veux…

Alors qu'elle raccrochait, Jensen s'approcha, avec deux coupes de champagne. Il en tendit une à Tru en demandant :

- Tout va bien ?

- Harrison a quelques problèmes, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là, expliqua Tru.

- Dans le genre ?

- Dans le genre, il pense que la société à laquelle il a fait appel pour son déménagement est véreuse et vient de l'escroquer en lui volant ses meubles…

- C'est moche ça…

- Oui, on devra se passer de lui ce soir, dit Tru avec tristesse.

Jensen posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Eh… nous sommes ensemble ce soir, c'est déjà ça non ? la rassura-t-il.

Tru esquissa un léger sourire, admettant que son compagnon avait raison. Puis Jensen et elle trinquèrent, avant de s'embrasser sur les lèvres.

À quelques mètres de là, Richard Davies observait la scène. Jack arriva par derrière.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un air de déjà-vu ? **(2)** lui demanda le père de Tru.

- Si vous faites allusion à la petite soirée de la semaine dernière, je vous réponds oui tout de suite, dit Jack.

- Et vous n'avez toujours rien fait pour rétablir l'équilibre, reprocha Richard. Il serait peut-être temps d'y penser…

- Que croyez-vous que je fasse en ce moment même ? répliqua Jack. Je crois tout simplement que ce n'est pas la période propice pour rappeler les gens à leur destin… Qui plus est, votre fille s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt…

- Si je comprends bien, vous avez décidé d'attendre qu'elle vous demande votre aide ? interrogea l'avocat.

- N'est-ce pas là une occasion rêvée de lui ouvrir les yeux ? dit Jack, malicieusement.

Il leva son verre, invitant son mentor à trinquer, avant de reporter son regard vers les deux tourtereaux qui n'avaient rien perçu de leur manège. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur Tru ; il eut un petit sourire, et but une gorgée de son champagne.

La soirée se déroula sans anicroches. Jensen et Tru prirent part à plusieurs danses, et peu avant minuit, un slow s'éleva dans la salle.

- Tu veux le danser ? demanda Jensen à Tru.

- Comment résister à cette voix… murmura la jeune femme.

Ils s'avancèrent sur la piste improvisée ; le jeune homme posa une main sur sa taille, et prit la main de Tru de l'autre, qui posait la sienne sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Ils tournèrent un moment sur la musique, indifférents au monde extérieur.

- Tu sais, dit Jensen, bien que ce ne soit pas la soirée de tes rêves, je suis heureux d'être là avec toi…

- Moi aussi, répondit Tru, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Le portable de Tru sonna à ce moment-là.

- C'est Davis, dit-elle en sortant son téléphone.

- Laisse-moi deviner : encore une urgence, dit Jensen d'un ton amer, en tournant les talons.

- Jensen, attends ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter cette soirée, quoique Davis ait à me dire. En fait, je lui ai dit de m'appeler si jamais il s'ennuyait ce soir…

- Je vois…

Tru décrocha.

- Je savais que tu t'ennuierais Davis.

_- Il y a de ça Tru, mais je voulais t'informer qu'on m'a amené un corps…_

- Tu avais dit que c'était calme, le 31 décembre ?

_- Personne n'est parfait…_

- Davis, je n'ai pas l'intention de venir te dépanner ce soir.

_- Oh je sais, mais peut-être que ça t'aurait intéressée de savoir qui c'est : un sans-abri, surnommé Elffin, je dirais la cinquantaine, apparemment assassiné par deux voyous vers 17h d'une balle dans le cœur d'après l'un des bénévoles de son centre d'accueil. Faire ça un soir de Saint Sylvestre…_

- Les types ont été arrêtés ?

_- Oui…_

- Donc il n'y aura certainement pas de…

_- Tru…_

- Quoi ?

_- Quoi quoi ? Tu étais en plein milieu d'une phrase, je n'ai rien dit…_

- Mais alors qui… Davis, où te trouves-tu actuellement ?

_- Ben en fait à côté du corps mais…_

Tru eut une horrible impression.

- Oh non…

_- Tru ?_

Mais la voix interrogatrice de Davis fut couverte par ce qu'elle avait à présent l'habitude d'entendre. À l'autre bout du combiné, elle entendit très distinctement :

_-** Tru… aide-moi.**_

o

o

* * *

o

Tru se réveilla une nouvelle fois le matin du 31 décembre. Et une nouvelle fois, elle fit tomber son réveil qui se brisa.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-elle tout haut._ Deux fois la veille de Noël, et deux fois la veille du Nouvel An… Je suis gâtée… »_ pensa-t-elle.

Pas question cette fois de matinée shopping. Ni de déjeuner avec Jensen. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Son petit ami ne lui pardonnerait sûrement pas, à moins qu'elle ait une bonne excuse. Elle regarda sa montre.

_« Un sans-abri, surnommé Elffin, apparemment assassiné par deux voyous vers 17h… »_

Il était 8h. Elle en avait neuf pour retrouver la victime. Mais pour le moment, elle devait se rendre à la morgue.

- Tru ? fit Davis en la voyant. Tu n'étais pas censée faire du shopping ?

- Davis, c'est une journée qui se répète.

- Ah bon… D'habitude c'est calme le jour de la Saint Sylvestre. En général, les meurtres sont rares mais par contre les suicides sont…

- Plus fréquents, acheva Tru. Et ont lieu entre 22h et minuit. Oui, je sais, tu m'as déjà parlé de ça _hier…_

- Euh oui bon… dans quelles circonstances ça s'est passé cette fois ?

- Eh bien hier la soirée de mon père commençait à devenir agréable quand tu m'as appelée pour me dire qu'un corps était arrivé.

- Et tu as planté tout le monde pour venir m'aider ?

- Non, c'est justement là que c'est bizarre. Le corps m'a appelé alors qu'on se parlait par téléphone.

- Tu veux dire que tu as entendu « Aide-moi » dans le combiné ?

- Exactement. Et la journée a recommencé.

- Etrange… Et comment s'appelle notre cadavre cette fois ?

- Les seuls infos que j'ai sont celles que tu m'as données hier : apparemment c'est un sans-abri qui se fait appeler Elffin et qui a été assassiné aujourd'hui vers 17h. C'est un des bénévoles de son centre qui l'a amené, alors je suppose qu'il doit être fiché dans une association quelque part.

- Tru, tu sais combien il y a d'associations d'aide aux sans-abri à Manhattan ?

- Beaucoup je sais, mais il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de sans-abri se faisant appeler Elffin…

- Et Jack ?

Le regard de Tru s'assombrit.

- Mon père l'a invité à la soirée. On dirait qu'il arrive à saisir n'importe quelle occasion pour s'immiscer dans ma vie.

- En fait je voulais savoir comment tu comptais le neutraliser aujourd'hui ? Il ne va sûrement pas rester sans rien faire à attendre que tu sauves notre homme…

- Jack ne me fait pas peur Davis ; tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de retrouver Elffin avant 17h et de le suivre jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Avec ça, Jack ne pourra rien faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quittait la morgue, avec un total de cinquante-quatre adresses à visiter. Mais avant, elle décida d'appeler Harrison.

_- Ah ma sœur adorée !_ fit une voix enjouée. _J'ai hâte qu'on se voit ce soir à la soirée de Papa._

- Si tu ne changes pas tes projets de la journée, ça ne risque pas, prévint Tru.

_- Alors tu revis la journée… Pitié, ne me dis pas que je suis mort ou un truc comme ça…_

- Non Harrison, mais je te conseille de remettre ton déménagement à plus tard. La société à laquelle tu as fait appel hier s'est révélée être véreuse et t'a volé tous tes meubles…

_- Vexia Company ? Tu rigoles, c'est un copain qui me l'a conseillé, et en plus, elle prend pas cher !_

- Et bien moi je te dis que ça va mal se terminer pour toi ; s'il te plaît Harrison, ne fais pas appel à cette entreprise…ou même mieux tiens…ne déménage pas aujourd'hui ; tu peux bien rester quelques jours de plus dans ton studio !

_- D'accord grande sœur… Je verrai ça plus tard, bien que j'aurais été fier d'annoncer à Papa ce soir que j'emménageais enfin…_

- Harrison !

_- OK, c'est cool Tru, je ne ferai rien aujourd'hui…_

- Merci.

Après avoir raccroché, elle prit une grande inspiration et composa ensuite le numéro de téléphone de Jensen.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, et elle tomba sur la messagerie.

- Salut Jensen, c'est Tru. Ecoute… Pour notre déjeuner tout à l'heure, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir. Je sais que j'avais pris mon jour de congé, mais Davis est débordé avec tous les corps qui arrivent. Il faut vraiment que je l'aide. Je suis désolée Jensen… mais on se voit ce soir ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets d'être là… J'aurais aimé te dire ça de vive voix… j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas en écoutant ce message… Je t'embrasse.

Elle raccrocha et soupira. Le mensonge était tellement commode. Elle ne se doutait pas que le jeune homme était chez lui, et qu'il avait déjà tout entendu du message de Tru. Dès l'instant où le téléphone avait sonné, il avait su que c'était elle. Il avait su pourquoi elle l'appelait. Et lorsque la jeune femme s'était tue, il avait soupiré d'exaspération et quitté la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

o

o

o

o

Tru se mit ensuite à écumer les associations une par une. Le fait d'être sans-abri à New York était un problème préoccupant, vu le nombre de personnes dont le nom apparaissait sur les listes des centres. Au bout de plusieurs heures, arrivée dans un quartier pauvre de Harlem, elle pénétra dans une petite association, L'Abri des Sans-abri, qui venait en aide aux sans-abri vivant à proximité, et qui leur fournissait des sacs de couchage et des couvertures, voire une chambre et un lit en cas de grand froid. A ce qui faisait office de réception, elle raconta les mêmes histoires que dans les vingt-deux autres centres qu'elle avait visités.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tru Davies ; je recherche un homme d'environ cinquante ans et surnommé Elffin. Je suis sa nièce, on m'a appris qu'il vivait dans la rue et je voudrais le retrouver pour qu'il vienne passer les fêtes chez moi à Boston.

- Si tout le monde pouvait être aussi attentionné que vous Mademoiselle... Pourrais-je avoir son nom ?

- A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu ; mes parents se sont brouillés avec lui avant leur mort et ils n'ont jamais voulu me dire comment il s'appelait, puisqu'il a changé de nom quand il a coupé les ponts avec ma famille. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a environ 50 ans... Et je suis encore mineure, je n'ai pas accès au registre de l'état civil.

- Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à révéler des informations aux mineures.

- Oui je sais, mais c'est vraiment très important pour moi ; c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste, et j'aimerais vraiment qu'il soit auprès de moi pour fêter la nouvelle année. C'est si cruel de passer les fêtes tout seul…

Elle reprenait la phrase qu'elle avait dite à Jack avant de l'inviter chez elle pour le réveillon de Noël. **(3)**

Et bingo, c'était la vingt-troisième personne qu'elle émouvait avec ce discours, sans oublier le visage suppliant qu'elle affichait à chaque fois.

- D'accord Mademoiselle… George ! héla le bénévole. Toi qui connais les sans-abri, tu peux me dire si tu connais un dénommé Elffin dans la cinquantaine ?

Un homme dans l'arrière pièce, plutôt jeune, lui répondit :

- Elffin ? Tout le monde connaît ce vieux fou dans le coin… Il vit à quelques pâtés de maison, mais à votre place, j'éviterais les lieux… surtout une jolie fille comme vous.

Le visage de Tru s'éclaira.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je saurai le convaincre, assura-t-elle. Encore merci !

Elle sortit du bâtiment, après que George lui eût donné un plan détaillé du quartier. Sur les marches, elle trouva Jack, les bras croisés, qui souriait.

- Toi... Je me demandais si tu allais intervenir aujourd'hui Jack... siffla-t-elle.

- Le Destin ne prend pas de jour de congé... grinça Jack. A l'espoir que je lis dans tes yeux, j'en déduis que tu as retrouvé notre mort, fit-il. Combien de centres as-tu visité ce matin pour le trouver ? Et dire que je n'ai eu qu'à venir t'attendre ici… ce don facilite la vie parfois...

- Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin, Jack ! s'écria Tru. Je t'empêcherai de tuer cet homme !

- Tu n'as rien d'autre de mieux à faire ? se moqua-t-il. Tu avais une journée chargée à l'origine non ?

Elle passa devant lui, mais il la retint par le bras.

- Tru, tu ne dois pas sauver cet homme. Vaque à tes occupations, passe la journée avec ton cher et tendre, mais si tu n'abandonnes pas, je serai obligé d'employer des manières moins soft.

Elle se dégagea.

- Tes menaces ne m'atteignent pas. Si tu crois que je vais renoncer, tu te trompes. J'ai une mission…

- Tu bouleverses le destin.

- Je leur offre une seconde chance !

- C'est la vie d'autres personnes que tu détruis Tru. Changer la destinée a des conséquences bien plus lourdes que tu ne l'imagines.

- Pense à changer de discours Jack, le tien devient trop répétitif !

Après cette pique, Tru tourna les talons et s'éloigna pour aller retrouver Elffin. Jack resta perplexe un moment, et secoua la tête, en pensant que la jeune femme était décidément bien têtue. Mais à voir son visage, nul doute qu'il appréciait cette résistance de sa part.

Pendant vingt minutes, Tru parcourut quelques rues, toutes dans un état déplorable. Elle croisa quelques hommes aux regards hagards, et déplora intérieurement cette si grande misère.

Elle s'engagea dans une petite ruelle, lieu que lui avait indiqué George.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle, en accostant un vieillard. Je cherche un dénommé Elffin.

Le sans-abri en indiqua un autre, isolé. Tru s'approcha. Ce fut tout juste si l'homme lui prêta attention. Il serrait quelque chose dans sa main, et marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles.

- Bonjour, tenta-t-elle. Je m'appelle Tru Davies. Je suis une bénévole de l'association l'Abri des Sans-abri. C'est bien vous Elffin ?

L'homme consentit à tourner son regard vers elle. Il devait avoir entre 50 et 55 ans, une barbe longue de plusieurs centimètres recouvrait le bas de son visage, sali par la poussière des lieux.

- Oui c'est moi Elffin… dit-il d'une voix nonchalante. Je n'ai pas besoin de couverture… Je n'ai plus besoin de couverture…

- Ecoutez, ça peut vous paraître étrange, mais on m'a chargé de veiller sur vous aujourd'hui. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je vous accompagne ?

- Vous vous prenez pour quoi… un ange gardien ?

Un peu décontenancée par cette réponse, Tru ne répondit pas et Elffin poursuivit :

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide… j'en ai plus besoin… plus besoin de rien… de rien…

La jeune femme regarda sa montre alors que l'homme s'éloignait en marmonnant. 14h. Dans trois heures, la tentative de meurtre aurait lieu. Jusque là, elle devrait rester aux côtés d' Elffin.

Soudain, le téléphone de Tru sonna. C'était Jensen. Hésitant à répondre, elle finit par décrocher.

- Jensen !

_- Tru… Tu n'as pas trop de travail j'espère ?_

- Jensen, je suis vraiment désolée… Je sais que tu comptais sur cette journée mais Davis a insisté et…

_- Te fatigue pas Tru… Je suis passée te voir à la morgue tout à l'heure…_

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre.

_- Tu n'y étais pas ; ton patron m'a dit qu'aucun corps n'était arrivé au cours de la journée. Ecoute, je pense que tu es une fille gentille et que tu as sûrement une bonne raison de me mentir et de disparaître à tout bout de champ, mais je ne crois pas que tu prennes notre relation très au sérieux._

- Jensen s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

_- Nan Tru, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'entendre… J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et… il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on fasse une pause toi et moi._

- Quoi ? Mais...

_- Tu dois être occupée , alors ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps... Ne m'attends pas ce soir… Je te souhaite une bonne année Tru._

- Jensen…

Le jeune homme avait déjà raccroché. Tru sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux ; la première journée avait été parfaite entre elle et Jensen et aujourd'hui… tout allait de travers. Elle se reprit vite ; elle avait une vie à sauver. Combien de temps encore supporterait-elle de sacrifier sa vie privée pour sauver des gens ?

Elle en avait failli oublier Elffin, et rattrapa son protégé.

- Vous voulez quoi au juste ? grogna-t-il.

- Vous parler, répondit Tru. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici. Pourquoi personne ne se soucie de vous… Je sais ce que c'est que la solitude…

Il grommela une nouvelle fois mais lut la sincérité de la jeune femme dans ses yeux. Tru et lui se mirent à discuter, indifférents aux regards curieux que les autres sans-abri. Indifférents surtout au regard d'un certain némésis. Jack avait suivi la jeune femme ; les mains dans les poches, il observait la scène du coin de l'œil, en se remémorant un détail de sa journée à lui.

o

o

o

o

_Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il était tombé sur Jensen dans les couloirs de la fac de médecine. « Tombé » n'était pas exactement le mot, puisque ce qu'il voulait, c'était rencontrer le petit ami de Tru. Se doutant que cette dernière avait sûrement remis ses plans avec Jensen à plus tard, il en avait conclu que le jeune homme devait broyer du noir dans le lieu de sa seconde passion, la médecine._

_Il avait feint la surprise._

_- Ah mais si ce n'est pas… Jensen… c'est ça ?_

_- Vous êtes... Jack Harper, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'étudiant._

_- Oui, on s'est rencontré une fois, ainsi que lors du réveillon de Noël. _

_- Mais… que faites-vous ici ?_

_- En fait, je cherche Tru mais elle semble s'être volatilisée._

_- Tru est décidément très sollicitée en ce moment, ironisa Jensen. Elle est à la morgue._

_- Vraiment ? s'exclama Jack, feignant d'être surpris. Je croyais qu'elle avait pris sa journée ?_

_- Elle a eu un imprévu… fit Jensen sombrement._

_- Quel dommage… Moi qui voulais la remercier de m'avoir invité la semaine dernière… Avec l'agitation qu'il y a eue, je n'en ai même pas eu le temps… Si vous allez la voir, vous pourrez lui transmettre mes remerciements ?_

_Jensen resta silencieux._

_- Oh, vous ne comptiez pas aller la voir ? continua Jack. Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas du genre à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je pense que la visite de son petit ami sera bien plus agréable que la visite d'un simple ex-collègue de travail…_

_Après cette suggestion forte de sous-entendus, il s'en était allé._

o

o

o

o

Inutile de se demander ce que Jensen avait fait après sa discussion avec Jack. Le jeune homme s'était rendu à la morgue, et n'y avait pas trouvé sa tendre moitié. La suite fut facilement imaginable. Jack avait observé Tru au bord des larmes, se désolant de lui avoir causé cette peine. Mais après tout, il l'avait prévenue... bien que Jensen n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire. Il consulta alors sa montre.

14h30.

Il avait le temps d'aller faire une course avant l'heure fatidique.

o

o

o

o

Au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, Tru devenait nerveuse. Elffin avait fini par se confier à elle, mais Tru ne savait toujours pas ce que le sans-abri tenait dans sa main. D'une manière générale, elle ne savait toujours pas dans quelles circonstances cet homme serait tué. Elle avait même essayé de le convaincre de rentrer au centre, mais il ne voulait rien savoir.

Une balle dans le cœur. C'étaient les mots de Davis.

16h45.

Qui en voulait à cet homme sans histoire ?

- Bon je dois y aller, dit Elffin d'un ton bourru. Jeune fille, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez tenu à rester avec moi, mais vous devriez rentrer chez vous maintenant. La nuit va bientôt tomber, et il ne fait pas bon de traîner ici le soir.

- Attendez, où allez-vous ? demanda Tru.

- Est-ce que ça vous regarde ? Filez maintenant !

Il émit un nouveau grognement et se leva ; il semblait nerveux, et commença à regarder autour de lui.

- Quelqu'un vous voudrait-il du mal ? se risqua à demander Tru.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! s'écria le sans-abri. Fichez-moi la paix !

L'homme s'éloigna ; il serrait toujours quelque chose dans sa main, que Tru n'avait pas réussi à déterminer, et qui pouvait être la clé de son assassinat.

Elle décida de le suivre de loin.

16h50.

La jeune femme traversa des quartiers à la limite de la ruine. La face cachée de Manhattan. Celle dont personne ne voulait entendre parler. Tru n'était pas peureuse, mais elle sentait les regards des clochards sur elle, et cela ne la rassurait pas.

Après dix bonnes minutes de filature, Elffin s'arrêta au seuil d'un bar tabac ; il hésita à entrer. Tru se désola ; cet homme allait donc se saouler pour oublier sa condition.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer, deux hommes l'abordèrent violemment.

- Hé toi… Ton fric ! fit l'un d'entre eux, menaçant.

- Un pauvre clochard comme moi n'a pas d'argent, grogna Elffin, en battant en retraite.

L'autre voyou sortit une arme à feu.

- Ouais c'est ça… Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant ce bar alors si c'est pas pour aller te saouler. Raconte pas d'histoire et file-nous ton blé.

Tru assista à la scène de loin, se remémorant les paroles de Davis.

« _Assassiné par deux voyous vers 17h d'une balle dans le cœur… »_

La jeune femme appela la police.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tru Davies, je suis témoin d'une agression au croisement de Winhall Street **(4)** ; l'agresseur est armé. Vous devez faire vite.

_- Nous envoyons une patrouille sur place rapidement Mademoiselle ; en attendant, ne tentez rien par vous-même…_

Mais aussitôt raccroché, Tru s'approcha. Elffin eut un soupir en la voyant, pendant que le voyou armé pointait son pistolet sur elle.

- Regarde qui on a là, Mike : une de ces bourgeoises de Manhattan ; ça va être plus payant que ce qu'on pensait…

- Attendez, dit Tru, en essayant de calmer le jeu. Vous n'avez pas envie d'avoir le meurtre de cet homme sur la conscience…

- Ta gueule ! Et file-nous ce que t'as ! Tout de suite ! cria le type, qui semblait nerveux.

- OK, c'est cool, dit Tru.

Elle déposa son portefeuille à terre.

- Ta montre ! insista le voyou, pendant que son complice fouillait Elffin.

Elle fit de même, en espérant pouvoir la récupérer après.

- Personne ne bouge ! Mains en l'air !

Un officier de police avait surgi d'une rue voisine ; les deux agresseurs paniquèrent.

- Merde les keufs ! On se tire ! fit le dénommé Mike.

- Pas un geste ! répéta le policier. Je veux voir vos mains !

Profitant de l'hésitation des deux voyous, Tru poussa Elffin à l'écart. Les deux délinquants abandonnèrent et celui qui tenait l'arme la déposa à terre. Ils mirent les mains en l'air pendant que le policier leur passait les menottes.

A ce moment-là, une camionnette blanche au nom de l'association l'Abri des Sans-abri arriva et George, le bénévole qui avait permis à Tru de retrouver Elffin, en sortit.

- Tout va bien ? s'écria-t-il.

- Ça va, acquiesça Tru. Et vous Elffin ?

- Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, grommela-t-il, mais merci quand même…

La jeune femme était soulagée, elle avait empêché le meurtre. Elle s'approcha du policier qui surveillait les deux agresseurs.

- Merci, vous avez fait vite, dit-elle.

- Oui, un coup de chance que je me trouvais dans la rue voisine, répondit l'officier.

- Attendez, j'ai appelé la police, je pensais qu'ils vous avaient envoyé…

- Non Mademoiselle, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'étais de patrouille dans le coin. De toute manière, vous ne risquiez pas grand-chose ; leur arme n'était pas chargée.

Tru haussa les sourcils.

_« Elffin a pourtant été tué par deux voyous d'une balle dans le cœur, c'est bien ce que Davis m'a dit… pourtant, avec mon intervention ou non, le policier serait quand même intervenu et l'arme aurait de toute façon été vide…»_

Elle eut l'horrible impression qu'elle avait oublié un détail. Elle se tourna vers Elffin et constata que George était en train de le faire monter dans le fourgon du centre.

_« Un sans-abri, surnommé Elffin, je dirais la cinquantaine, apparemment assassiné par deux voyous vers 17h d'une balle dans le cœur __**d'après l'un des bénévoles de son centre d'accueil.**_ »

Elle comprit.

Elffin n'avait pas été assassiné par ces deux voyous, mais sûrement par… George, qui s'était servi de l'incident pour couvrir son acte.

Elle se précipita pour arrêter la camionnette, mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait démarré. Et pas en direction du centre. Ne sachant trop que faire, Tru s'empara de la voiture d'un des badauds.

- Hé mais…ma voiture ! s'écria ce dernier.

- Je vous l'emprunte, ne vous en faites pas ; c'est quoi votre nom ?

- Euh… Martin Hoodman…

- Moi c'est Tru Davies, je vous la ramènerai Martin.

Puis elle démarra ; par chance, elle retrouva rapidement la camionnette, qui était assez voyante. Le véhicule avait quitté les quartiers d'Harlem et se dirigeait maintenant vers Park Avenue. Par chance, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues et la circulation était plutôt fluide.

Après de longues minutes de routes, et des dizaines d'intersections, Tru comprit où George comptait emmener Elffin.

_« Le port… »_

Alors qu'elle allait suivre le fourgon qui s'engageait sur les docks, une voiture surgit à sa droite pour lui barrer la route. C'était Jack.

- Tu as perdu Tru ! lui cria-t-il, en sortant de la voiture.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir ; impossible de passer, le chemin était bloqué. Pas de temps à perdre, il lui fallait continuer à pied. Elle passa en courant devant Jack, qui après un soupir, se résolut à la suivre.

Après quelques minutes, elle aperçut deux silhouettes, au loin, entre plusieurs caisses de marchandises ; Elffin était plaqué contre un mur, et George le menaçait avec une arme. Chargée, sans doute.

- Je sais que tu l'as avec toi ! Donne-le moi ! criait-il.

- Si tu crois que je vais le donner à une vermine comme toi ! gronda le sans-abri.

- DONNE-MOI CE FOUTU TICKET ! rugit George, en pointant son arme sur le pauvre homme.

Tru allait s'élancer quand Jack la saisit par derrière ; il ramena ses deux bras derrière son dos, la privant de tout mouvement.

- Ne sois pas stupide Tru, si tu y vas, il n'hésitera pas à tirer sur toi !

- Lâche-moi Jack ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche au risque que ses cris trahissent leur présence, puis la poussa sur le côté, la forçant à regarder la scène.

- Regarde bien Tru, murmura Jack à son oreille. Le destin va faire son travail…

La jeune étudiante se débattit, en vain, ne pouvant qu'assister impuissante au meurtre. Un coup de pistolet retentit. Et l'instant d'après, il ne restait plus que le corps sans vie d'Elffin devant un meurtrier qui, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, prit ses jambes à son cou.

Jack lâcha Tru, qui se précipita vers Elffin ; il était mort. Elle lança un regard plein de haine à Jack lorsqu'elle découvrit le motif du meurtre : dans une poche intérieure, le pauvre homme avait précieusement conservé un ticket de loterie. 2-9-35-48. Les numéros gagnants du jour.

- Alors tout ce qu'il voulait faire dans ce bar, c'était de donner son ticket gagnant... Cet homme allait devenir riche ! cracha-t-elle.

- Et Dieu seul sait ce que cet homme aurait fait avec cet argent… Il était intelligent Tru, tu as dû le remarquer en discutant avec lui tout l'après-midi ; il aurait inventé un concept révolutionnaire, ouvert son entreprise, détruit la vie de centaines de personnes en éliminant la concurrence… Tu ne crois pas que c'est mieux ainsi ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ça ! pesta-t-elle.

- Je sais qu'il y a un plan ! Et tu l'aurais détruit !

Elle se leva, et se planta devant lui.

- Tu me dégoûtes ! lança-t-elle.

- Je n'attendais pas de compliment de ta part de toute façon, ironisa Jack. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai gagné et tu as perdu…

Avant que la colère ne prenne totalement le pas sur sa tristesse, Tru décida de mettre un terme à cette journée. Elle avait beau penser ce qu'elle voulait, Jack avait effectivement gagné ; elle n'avait pas pu sauver Elffin.

- Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de moi ce soir, l'avertit-elle, avant de s'éloigner, la tristesse abreuvant encore l'éclat de ses yeux.

Jack eut un rictus sarcastique. Tout s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu, et ce n'était pas encore fini.

o

o

o

o

Dans la soirée, Tru passa à la morgue pour voir Davis.

- Elffin avait gagné à la loterie, et George voulait certainement l'argent… J'ai appelé la police, il a été arrêté alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner sur les lieux du crime. Mais tu auras quand même un corps ce soir…

- Tru, je suis vraiment désolé, dit Davis.

- Jack est ignoble c'est certain… Et Jensen qui ne veut plus me parler ; j'ai laissé deux messages sur son répondeur mais il ne m'a pas rappelé.

- Tu devrais quand même aller à cette soirée, Tru, ça te changerait les idées… conseilla Davis.

- Ah oui, et dans quelle tenue ? Hier j'avais galéré pour trouver une robe et aujourd'hui, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'en occuper. Je vais rentrer chez moi, et essayer d'oublier cette journée…

Elle alla pour partir quand Davis l'interrompit.

- Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux toujours m'appeler…

Tru eut un sourire malgré elle.

- Hier c'est moi qui t'avais proposé ça…

Puis elle sortit en laissant derrière elle un Davis navré.

o

o

o

o

Arrivée chez elle, Tru jeta rageusement sa veste sur le canapé, avant d'aller se faire couler une douche.

18h30. Hier, elle était en train de se préparer avec Jensen. Elle jeta un regard vers son lit fait, et se remémora la première journée. Jensen et elle avaient vécu un moment inoubliable, dont lui ne s'en rappellerait jamais. Après s'être remémoré ces bons souvenirs, elle se décida à appeler Harrison pour lui dire qu'elle ne serait pas présente à la réception de son père.

Elle allait composer le numéro, quand on sonna à la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle alla ouvrir ; une petite fille se tenait sur le seuil, un paquet dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes Tru ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh oui… qui es-tu ?

- Un homme m'a donné vingt dollars pour vous livrer ça !

Elle lui tendit le paquet blanc orné d'un ruban rouge. Il y avait carte, que la jeune femme lut : _« Je pense que le blanc t'ira mieux. Une compensation pour ta défaite. Amitiés. »_

Elle n'était pas signée, mais Tru savait de qui elle venait.

- Et quand cet homme t'a-t-il donné ça ?

- Il m'a donné vingt dollars de plus pour pas que je vous le dise !

La petite fille tourna les talons, et Tru referma la porte. Elle posa le paquet sur son lit, se demandant si elle devait l'ouvrir ou pas. Jack avait apparemment décidé de savourer au maximum sa victoire en la narguant jusqu'au bout.

Elle se décida à l'ouvrir. Elle sortit du paquet une longue robe de satin blanc, ainsi que des chaussures de même couleur pour aller avec. Tru fut stupéfaite. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le satin. Les manches du vêtement s'ajustaient aux extrémités des épaules, permettant un généreux décolleté. Enfin, la robe était ouverte dans le dos et retombait en suivant une jupe rectiligne, confectionnée de taffetas et qui touchait le sol en laissant une petite traîne. Une vraie robe de soirée mondaine, pour ne pas dire chic. Elle était si belle que Tru en faillit oublier sa provenance.

Jack Harper lui avait envoyé cette robe… Pourquoi ? Que manigançait-il ?

Tru regarda l'heure ; si elle se dépêchait, elle ne serait pas trop en retard. Minute… à quoi pensait-elle ? Porter cette robe reviendrait à jouer le jeu de Jack. Pourtant, Davis lui avait conseillé de se changer les idées, et Tru n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer la soirée à broyer du noir toute seule chez elle. Qui plus est, Harrison serait présent cette fois-ci.

18h45.

Elle regarda la robe de nouveau et prit sa décision.

o

o

o

o

_19h30_

o

o

Sur le lieu de la réception organisée par la société de Richard Davies, celui-ci et Harrison commençaient à s'inquiéter de l'absence de Tru.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? tempêta Harrison. Si elle n'est pas là dans dix minutes, je l'appelle.

Richard quant à lui, s'approcha discrètement de Jack, de nouveau une coupe de champagne à la main et en costume du soir comme la veille.

- Quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas étranger à ce retard… dit le père de Tru. Je peux en déduire que vous avez gagné aujourd'hui…

- Exact Richard ; Tru est un adversaire redoutable, mais je suis assez coriace aussi…

- Et qu'en est-il de son actuel petit ami censé avoir passé l'arme à gauche ?

- Je m'en occuperai plus tard, dit Jack. De toute manière, il ne sera pas présent ce soir…

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Une intuition, répondit-il mystérieusement. Ah tenez, voilà votre fille… Je préfère m'éclipser.. dit-il en s'éloignant.

Et effectivement… Tru venait de faire une entrée… assez remarquée. Elle portait la robe et les chaussures que Jack lui avait envoyées et elle était magnifique. Seule, sans cavalier, mais bien plus belle que le premier soir. Elle avait cette fois laissé ces cheveux ondulés retomber librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos, découvert jusqu'au niveau des dernières côtes. Des boucles d'oreilles terminées par des perles de culture accompagnaient sa tenue. Les regards envieux s'étaient tournés vers elle, mais tout ce qui l'intéressait était de trouver Harrison et son père.

Elle finit par les apercevoir.

- Waouh, grande sœur tu es… époustouflante ! s'écria Harrison. Mais… où est Jensen ?

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit simplement Tru. Harrison, je suis heureuse que tu sois là ce soir... cette fois-ci…

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'étais pas là hier… enfin aujourd'hui… tu sais que je m'habituerai jamais à ce genre de truc ?

Leur père vint les rejoindre.

- Tru, je suis content que tu sois là… Tu es vraiment…resplendissante ; tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère…

- Merci… Papa.

Il serra sa fille dans ses bras un instant, avant de retourner à ses discussions d'affaires. Harrison se tourna vers sa sœur :

- Alors, si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… Je veux tout savoir : qui as-tu sauvé cette fois-ci ?

Tru fut gênée.

- Ecoute Harrison, j'ai eu une longue journée qui ne s'est pas bien terminée avec Jensen, j'aimerais vraiment ne pas parler de ça…

- Attends... le type est mort ?

Tru acquiesça :

- Jack m'a empêchée de le sauver…

-Cet espèce de… dire que Papa l'a invité ici…

- Harrison, s'il te plaît, ne va pas chercher les ennuis avec Jack ce soir, c'est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin ; tout ce que je veux, c'est passer une soirée agréable avec mon frère préféré…

Elle avait achevé sa phrase en souriant, et cela sembla apaiser Harrison.

- Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger ! fit-il.

- OK.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Tru remarqua la présence de Jack, qui s'intégrait visiblement bien, car il était en pleine conversation avec un des collègues de Richard. Lorsqu'il aperçut Tru, il s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur pour se consacrer à la jeune femme.

- Bonsoir Tru, dit-il. Avant de me prendre une insulte à la figure, laisse-moi te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'abordes, et non l'inverse...

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Si un regard pouvait tuer... dit-il sarcastiquement. Alors, que me vaut cet honneur ?

Elle soupira.

- Je suppose que je te dois un merci, marmonna-t-elle, faisant allusion à la robe qu'elle portait.

- J'y crois pas ! Tu l'as dit ! Ça mérite une croix dans le calendrier ça…

- Continue comme ça, et je pourrais retirer ce que je viens dire…

- Tru, voyons, nous savons tous les deux que tu le penses… Tu es ravie d'être ici, ça se voit ; tu préfères largement ça à rester enfermée chez toi pendant la nuit du Nouvel An.

- Jack, bien que j'apprécie ton geste, ne crois surtout pas que ça va effacer ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui…

- Je sais Tru, mais on pourrait faire une autre trêve en cette nuit spéciale, non ?

Il la fixa, attendant sa réponse. Elle soupira et eut un léger sourire vaincu. Jack en fut satisfait ; apercevant Harrison qui cherchait sa soeur, il s'éloigna, mais avant, il passa à côté d'elle, frôlant son bras, et lui murmura :

- Le blanc te va définitivement mieux Tru : tu es magnifique…

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ce qui troubla la jeune femme ; Jack eut un dernier sourire, avant de se fondre dans la foule.

- Il en a du culot celui-là ! s'écria Harrison. Te parler alors qu'il a tué quelqu'un !

- C'est bon Harrison… Laisse tomber…

Tru revit la soirée presque de la même manière que la « veille ». Presque. Elle se contenta d'Harrison comme cavalier, et dut admettre que celui-ci était un bien piètre danseur.

De nouveau, peu avant minuit, un slow s'éleva dans la salle. C'était le même qu'auparavant, et le cœur de Tru se serra. Elle aurait dû aller sur cette piste avec Jensen. Plus loin, Richard et Jack se parlaient à nouveau.

- Ma fille a l'air heureuse, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il lui manque quelque chose ce soir… Son petit ami, dont vous aviez prévu l'absence, peut-être ?

- Pour ne rien vous cacher Richard, je n'espérais qu'une chose : que cette journée recommence.

Sur ces mots mystérieux, il abandonna la coupe de champagne qu'il tenait sur le bar et rejoignit Tru et Harrison. Ce dernier lui lança un regard furieux.

- Du calme Harrison ! fit Jack. Je ne suis pas le grand méchant Jack ce soir, mais un simple invité qui essaie de profiter de cette soirée…

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ? aboya le frère de Tru.

- Harrison, s'il te plaît… dit la jeune femme. Jack, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Et bien comment dire… puisque nous avons décidé une trêve pour ce soir, et qu'il y a une musique assez agréable…est-ce que ça te dirait… je sais pas... de danser par exemple ?

- QUOI ? s'écria Harrison.

Tru se demanda si elle avait bien entendu.

- Danser avec toi Jack ?

- Qui d'autre Tru ?

- Jack, il y a une différence entre faire une trêve et danser avec l'ennemi, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Tu me blesses là… Ce n'est qu'une simple proposition pour te sortir de l'ennui de cette soirée…

- Je ne m'ennuie pas ! se défendit-elle.

- Vraiment ? Avec Harrison comme cavalier ? Il ne sait même pas enchaîner deux pas !

Le frère de la jeune femme allait répliquer quand Richard Davies s'immisça dans la conversation.

- Allons que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

Il venait en réalité de comprendre le petit manège de Jack.

- Jack allait nous laisser Papa…

- Monsieur Davies, commença Jack. En parfait gentleman, je voudrais savoir si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'invite votre fille à danser.

- Naturellement non, Monsieur Harper.

- Mais Papa…

- Tru, Jensen n'est pas là, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de mal à danser avec ton ami. Ce n'est tout de même pas _la mort_…

_« Il ne croit pas si bien dire… »_ pensa Tru.

Jack tendit son bras à la jeune femme ; Harrison n'osa rien dire en présence de son père. Tru hésita un instant, mais quel prétexte pouvait-elle invoquer devant son père pour refuser l'invitation de Jack ? Aucun ne lui vint à l'esprit, aussi c'est à contrecoeur qu'elle accepta le bras tendu de son némésis. Il la mena à la piste et tous deux se mirent l'un en face de l'autre.

- A quoi tu joues Jack ? demanda Tru.

- Tu es vraiment désespérante à croire que chacun de mes actes peut te causer du tort.

Il posa sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme, effleurant au passage la peau nue de son dos puis la prit par la main ; Tru se déroba, mal à l'aise.

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'on se pose des questions Tru, tu vas devoir faire un effort, suggéra Jack, d'un air moqueur, intérieurement ravi de la gêne de sa rivale.

Après avoir soupiré, Tru consentit à prendre son désormais partenaire par l'épaule. Jack combla ensuite la distance entre eux. Cette proximité accentua le trouble de la jeune femme, qui chercha à éviter le regard de Jack autant que possible.

- Je sais ce que tu te dis Tru… commença Jack alors qu'ils tournaient lentement au gré de la musique. Que tu aimerais que je sois Jensen…

- Il n'y a aucune comparaison possible entre toi et Jensen, d'accord ? J'aurais préféré n'importe qui d'autre ! lança Tru, en le foudroyant du regard.

- Je déteste lire cette colère dans tes yeux. Cela me blesse… Vraiment…

Elle avait décidément du mal à cerner cet homme !

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

- Cette mise en scène, cette danse… cette robe... Pourquoi Jack ?

- Ah, alors c'est ça qui te préoccupe ? Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai fait cadeau de cette robe ? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué… Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te remercier de m'avoir invité la semaine dernière…

Ce fut comme si la jeune femme avait perdu l'usage de la parole.

- Eh oui, Tru, poursuivit Jack. J'ai beau te paraître ignoble parce que je m'assure que les morts restent morts, mais je n'oublie jamais une attention, si infime qu'elle soit. Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'être seul…

_« Il joue bien la comédie… »_ se dit Tru. Mais au fond d'elle, les mots de son partenaire la touchèrent, tant ils semblaient sincères.

- Bravo Jack, ton petit discours a réussi à m'émouvoir, dit-elle sarcastiquement. Mais ça ne m'avance pas plus pour cette danse…

- A force d'essayer de comprendre les morts, Tru, tu en oublies de comprendre les actes des vivants…

La jeune femme ne sut que répondre, profondément troublée par ces mots. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait raison ? Qu'elle ne sache plus écouter les vivants ?

Le slow s'interrompit pour lancer le compte à rebours avant la nouvelle année. Tous les couples se séparèrent pour décompter ensemble les secondes.

10

9

8

Presque tous. Car Jack, lui, ne libéra pas Tru.

7

Sa main vint caresser un instant le dos nu de la jeune femme.

6

Il fit courir un doigt sur son cou.

5

Elle fut paralysée, incapable de comprendre son geste.

4

Pour une raison inexpliquée, les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent.

3

Les lumières se mirent à clignoter, illuminant la salle de flashs.

2

Dans ces lumières multicolores, Tru vit le visage de Jack se pencher sur le sien. Non, il ne se permettrait pas de…

1

Il hésita... et il la lâcha, son visage s'éloignant du sien.

**BONNE ANNEE !!**

Jack se mit à applaudir avec la foule alors que les paillettes et les serpentins tombaient de partout. Mais Tru, elle, ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait entrevu un bouleversement dans ses yeux. Et il avait été sur le point de…non elle avait dû rêver...

- Ah Tru, tu es là ! retentit la voix d'Harrison, qui venait de les rejoindre. Bonne année, grande sœur ! Tru… ça va ?

Arrachée de son trouble, elle se tourna vers son frère et le prit dans ses bras.

- Oui, tu m'as juste un peu surprise. Bonne année Harrison !

- Bonne année aussi, Harrison, dit Jack, en allant lui serrer la main.

- Je ferai pas ça tous les jours Jack… prévint le frère de Tru.

Il se contenta de sourire et alors qu'Harrison souhaitait une bonne année à tous les gens autour de lui, Jack se glissa derrière la jeune femme.

- Bonne année Tru, murmura-t-il, en effleurant son épaule.

Elle se tourna vers lui, son trouble toujours visible. Il lui tendit une coupe de champagne qu'il avait prise au passage d'un serveur et l'invita à trinquer. Après que Richard et Harrison les eurent rejoints, ils trinquèrent tous ensemble, en oubliant leurs différends.

- Bonne année Jack, dit-elle, en levant son verre.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête avec un sourire énigmatique et porta la coupe de champagne à ses lèvres.

o

o

* * *

o

o

_**1)** Souvenez-vous, dans le dernier épisode, Richard Davis offre un appartement à son fils, pour effacer les soupçons de celui-ci sur une éventuelle double-vie de son père (au passage, c'était l'appartement dans lequel Richard et Jack se voyaient)._

_**(2)** Référence aux toutes dernières secondes de Tru Calling, lorsque Tru et Jensen s'embrassent sous le gui, pendant que Richard demande à Jack si Jensen ne devrait pas déjà être mort._

_**(3)** Ma scène préférée dans Tru Calling, c'est sûrement celle-là : quand Tru invite Jack à passer les fêtes chez elle parce qu'elle pense que c'est trop cruel de laisser quelqu'un réveillonner tout seul... _

_**(4)** Nom de rue complètement inventé ; si ça existe, alors c'est complètement fortuit..._

* * *

Alors, vous voulez un 8ème épisode ou pas ? ... Je rigole, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en écrire un. Mais bon, qui sait, un jour peut-être. En ce qui concerne la relation Tru/Jack, je pense pas que ma fic soit farfelue, parce que les scénaristes avaient prévu un rapprochement à long terme, et même une histoire d'amour ambigüe (l'expression "je t'aime moi non plus" correspondrait bien) si la série avait continué... rha cette annulation, quelle frustration ! -RIME-

Si vous avez aimé, si vous avez une remarque, une critique, un compliment à faire, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir (et ça m'apportera surtout la preuve que quelqu'un s'est aventuré dans ce coin paumé de Fanfiction lol)

o

o


End file.
